An organic light-emitting device is a device having a thin film which contains a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound and is interposed between electrodes. Electrons and holes (positive holes) are injected from the respective electrodes, whereby excitons of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound are produced. The excitons radiate light upon return thereof to a ground state. Recent progress of an organic light-emitting device is remarkable, and the characteristics of the device enable a thin and light weight light-emitting device with a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of emission wavelengths, and a high-speed responsibility. From this fact, it is suggested that the device have potential to find use in a wide variety of applications.
However, in the present circumstances, an optical output with a higher luminance or a higher conversion efficiency is needed. In addition, the organic light-emitting device still involves a large number of problems in terms of durability such as a change over time due to long-term use and degradation due to an atmospheric gas containing oxygen, moisture or the like. Further, when the application of the device to a full-color display or the like is taken into consideration, the emission of blue, green, or red light with good color purity is needed. However, these problems have not been sufficiently solved yet.
The use of a fused ring aromatic compound as a component for an organic light-emitting device has been proposed as a method of solving the above-mentioned problems. For example, in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-256979, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-52323, US Published Application No. 2004/0076853, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,632, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-192652, a fused ring aromatic compound is used as a component for an organic light-emitting device. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-256979 discloses, as a light-emitting material, a chrysene derivative obtained by substitution at the 5- and 6-positions of a chrysene skeleton with an arylamine. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-52323 discloses a dimer of chrysene as a light-emitting material. In addition, US Published Application No. 2004/0076853 discloses that unsubstituted has a large intermolecular interaction and is unsuitable for use in a light-emitting material, but easily associates and is therefore suitable for use as a second host. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,632 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-192652 each disclose a triarylamine having a fused polycyclic group as a light-emitting material, and each disclose, as an example of the fused polycyclic group, an indenochrysene skeleton. In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3,731,971 discloses an organic light-emitting device using a naphthofluoranthene derivative, which is a constitutional isomer of the indenochrysene skeleton, as a component.